Jhin
Jhins verwenden Munition und sein |as}} kann, außer durch den Stufenzuwachs, nicht steigen. Jhin kann 4 mal angreifen, bevor er für Sekunden muss. Außerdem lädt er automatisch nach, wenn er für 10 Sekunden weder angegriffen, noch eine Fähigkeit verwendet hat. |leveling = |description2 = Der vierte Angriff ist garantiert ein , der % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp}} als |normal}} verursacht. Gegen Strukturen kann der vierte Schuss in Höhe von seines Angriffsschadens|ad}} verursachen. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jhin erhält |ad}} in Höhe von % pro 1 % kritischer Trefferchance)}} % per 1 % zusätzliches Angriffstempo)}}| }}. |leveling3 = |description4 = Jhins gewähren ihm außerdem für 2 Sekunden 10 % |ms}}, verursachen dafür aber nur seines Angriffsschadens|ad}} als |normal}}. |leveling4 = }}| und es wird kein gewährt. **Der passive Anstieg des Angriffstempos durch Stufenzuwachs zählt deswegen auch nicht für die Schadensmodifikation als zusätzliches Angriffstempo. *'Jhins' Schadensmodifikation für ist eine multiplikative Verringerung. **Ohne zusätzlichen kritischen Schaden verursachen Jhins kritische Treffer 0,75 150 %}}, mit einer 0,75 187,5 %}} und der maximale Wert mit zusätzlichen Runen des kritischen Schadens liegt bei 0,75 212,6325 %}}. *** Diese Modifikation gilt nicht für Strukturen, dort wird immer die 44 % Schadensverringerung auf den unverringerten Schadenswert angewendet. *** Diese Modifikation gilt nicht für . *Der Modifikator des wird additiv mit der Verbesserung verrechnet. *Der maximale Modifikator des , den Jhin ''' erreichen kann, ist nicht limitiert, da der maximale Wert von Angriffstempo|attack speed}} keine Grenze für die Berechnung darstellt. **Die maximale Modifikation, die ohne Verrechnung des Angriffstempos erreicht werden kann, liegt bei '''80 %. *** 40 % passive Grundsteigerung auf Stufe 18. *** 40 % bei einer Chance von 100 % auf kritische Treffer. ****Ein theoretisch erreichter Wert von mehr als 100 % hat keine Auswirkungen. * Angriffstempoverringerungen verringern sowohl Jhins Angriffstempo als auch seinen Angriffsschaden. * Verringerungen des Angriffsschadens werden vor den Multiplikatoren angewendet, was in einer doppelten Schwächung des Gesamtangriffsschadens resultiert. |video = Jhin-P }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jhin wirft eine Granate auf den gewählten Gegner und verursacht |normal}}. Danach kann die Granate auf bis zu 3 weitere Gegner überspringen, wobei jede Einheit, die von der Granate getötet wurde, den Schaden weiterer Treffer um 35 % erhöht. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} |Maximaler Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockiert wird. * Tanzende Granate muss einen Vasallen nicht selber töten, um den erhöhten Schaden zu verursachen. Jeder Vasall, der aus irgendwelche Gründen stirbt, bevor die Granate trifft, wird die Schadenserhöhung verursachen. |video = Jhin-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = 0.75 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = , die von Jhin oder seinen Verbündeten Schaden erleiden oder im Inneren einer stehen, werden für 4 Sekunden markiert. |leveling = |description2 = Jhin feuert einen Schuss in die gewählte Richtung, welcher |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und bei Kollision mit einem stoppt. Verursacht nur 75 % Schaden an Nicht-Champions. |leveling2 = |Nicht-Champion Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description3 = Ein Treffer gegen einen als ertappt markierten Champion, diesen kurz fest und gewährt Jhin das |ms}} von . |leveling3 = Sekunden}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| aufgrund laufender Abklingzeit gar nicht bewirken kann. * Zaubereffekte: Wendet auf gegnerische Champions und auf alle anderen Einheiten an. |video = Jhin-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = + 1 Aufladung |cooldown = 2 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Jhin erschafft eine blühende Lotusfalle unter jedem , den er tötet. |leveling = |description2 = Zusätzlich, lagert Jhin periodisch Lotusfallen, bis zu einem Maximum von 2, welche nicht von Schönheit im Tod betroffen sind. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jhin platziert eine Lotusfalle an der gewählten Stelle, welche sich nach einer kurzen Verzögerung und für 180 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. Die Lotusfalle beginnt zu blühen, wenn ein Gegner über sie läuft, wodurch alle Gegner über ihr für 4 Sekunden werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = Blühende Lotusfallen alle Gegner über ihnen für 2 Sekunden um 35 % und wenn sie detonieren, verursachen sie |magisch}} an allen Feinden über ihnen. Lotusfallen verursachen nur 65 % ihres Schadens gegen Nicht-Champions und gegen Champions, die vor kurzer Zeit bereits von einer Lotusfalle getroffen wurden. |leveling4 = |Reduzierter Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} }}| oder trifft. |video = Jhin-E }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = |description = Jhin beginnt, zu kanalisieren, in welcher er diese Fähigkeit abbrechen und bis zu vier mal erneut aktivieren kann. Jhin kann die Kanalisierung nicht abbrechen und auch nicht den ersten Schuss absetzen, wenn seit Aktivierung nicht mindestens 1 Sekunde vergangen ist. Die gesamte Kanalisierung dauert maximal 10 Sekunden. |leveling = |description2 = Nach Sekunden feuert Jhin einen Schuss in die gewählte Richtung, welcher an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ad}} verursacht, welcher um }} erhöht wird. Der Schuss stoppt bei Kollision mit einem , deckt das durchquerte Gebiet für Sekunden und alle getroffenen Gegner für 2 Sekunden und verlangsamt sie für Sekunden um 80 %. |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description3 = Der wird garantiert und wird von Modifizierungen des kritischen Trefferschadens beeinflusst. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf gegnerische Champions und auf alle anderen Einheiten an. * Der Soundeffekt zu Beginn und der Reichweitenindikator kann von beiden Teams gehört und gesehen werden. * Zwischen der initialen Aktivierung und dem ersten Schuss muss mindestens 1 Sekunde gewartet werden. Zwischen den einzelnen Schüssen muss ebenfalls eine Sekunde gewartet werden. * Die Abklingzeit startet, sobald die Fähigkeit nach 10 Sekunden oder Abgaben der vier Schüsse beendet ist. Das Aufwerten der Fähigkeitsstufe dieser Fähigkeit, während sie aktiv ist, ändert die finale Abklingzeit. |video = Jhin-R }} }} Sonstige Einheiten durch |damage = |damagetype = |range = 260 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = Statisch |control = Automatisch |target = Auge |spelleffects = Die Lotusfalle wendet bei der Detonation Zaubereffekt als Flächenfähigkeit an. |protection = Die Lotusfalle verursacht nur 65 % des Schadens, wenn das Ziel bereits von einer Lotusfalle getroffen wurde oder aber kein Champion ist. |abilities = ;Getarnte Falle Die Lotusfalle wird nach 2 Sekunden und . ;Blühen Wenn ein Gegner über eine Lotusfalle läuft, beginnt sie zu blühen, gewährt für 4 Sekunden auf Ziele über ihr, diese für 2 Sekunden um 35 % und detoniert dann, um an allen Feinden über ihr |magisch}} anzurichten. }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 10 % reduziert. en:Jhin pl:Jhin pt-br:Jhin es:Jhin |Hintergrund= Beziehunge n * hägt einen Groll gegenüber und seinen Vater, weil er ihn ins Gefängnis gebracht hat. ** Zudem ärgert er sich über , da er Vater und Meister getötet hat, obwohl ihn töten wollte. * Außerdem ärgert er sich auch über , da sie ihm das Rampenlicht in Ionia gestohlen hat.needs confirmation * Jhin hat Interesse daran, zu töten. Die Wuju-Schule stellte den Erfolg der Kampfkunstschule seines Vaters in den Schatten.Jhin Champion Q&A: "He has a passing interest in killing Yi" |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Jhin_Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Jhin Skins ; : * Sein Auftreten und seine Persönlichkeit hat Ähnlichkeit mit Erik aus [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Phantom_der_Oper Das Phantom der Oper]. * Seine Maske hat Ähnlichkeit mit der von Amon aus der TV-Serie "[https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Legende_von_Korra Die Legende von Korra]" * Sein Auftreten hat auch Ähnlichkeit mit aus dem Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/V_wie_Vendetta_(Film) "V wie Vendetta"]. ; : * Seine Waffe Whisper ähnelt Boba Fetts EE-3 carbine riffle aus . * Während seines lehnt er sich an einen Bartresen, auf welchem "Gesucht"-Poster von ihm und zu sehen sind. * Sein Splash-Art zeigt ihn mitten in seiner . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Die Maske, die er trägt, ist eine Anspielung an die Masken, die im japanischen getragen wurden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Season 6 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Bang und ist zeitgleich sein zweiter Weltmeisterschaftsskin. ** Der erste war . ** Die Idee für die -Animation kam von Bang selbst und zeigt seine Signatur. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann hier angeschaut werden. **** Der Tanz selber lehnt an die Choreographie von Bang Bang Bang von an. ***** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann hier angeschaut werden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sein Erscheinungsbild könnte vom Protagonisten des Spieles RUINER inspiriert worden sein. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Im Hintergrund ist das Motorbike von zu sehen. *** Seine Kugel kann im Hintergrund ihres Splash-Arts gesehen werden, was den Verdacht nahelegt, dass beide miteinander kämpfen. Media ;Sonstige Musik Dark Cosmic Jhin - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- PROJECT HUNTERS| PROJEKT Jäger - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Geist des Virtuosen| League Of Legends Jhin's Humming Sounds| PROJECT Jhin - Neon Cherry Blossoms - Music| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| Clash - Login Screen| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Zed Dead Eye Teaser| Sona Dead Eye Teaser| Garen Dead Eye Teaser| Vi Dead Eye Teaser| Jhin Geist des Virtuosen League of Legends| Die Jagd Animierter Trailer „PROJEKT Jäger“ – League of Legends| Designing Jhin We talk with the creator of the newest League of Legends champion| Die Entstehung der „SKT T1 WM 2016“-Skins League of Legends| Die Jagd des Blutmonds Blutmond-Trailer 2017 – League of Legends| Jäger „PROJEKT 2017“-Event-Video – League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Die Teufel unter uns Skins-Trailer „High Noon“ – League of Legends| Doublelift Unstoppable League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Zed promo teaser.jpg|Jhin Deadeye Zed Promo Sona promo teaser.jpg|Jhin Deadeye Sona Promo Garen promo teaser.jpg|Jhin Deadeye Garen Promo Vi promo teaser.jpg|Jhin Deadeye Vi Promo Jhin Promo.png|Jhin Promo Jhin promo Konzept 01.jpg|Jhin Geist des Virtuosen Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hasan Bajramović) Jhin promo Konzept 02.jpg|Jhin Geist des Virtuosen Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hasan Bajramović) Jhin Geist des Virtuosen Konzept 01.jpg|Jhin Geist des Virtuosen Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Jhin Geist des Virtuosen Konzept 02.jpg|Jhin Geist des Virtuosen Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Jhin Geist des Virtuosen Konzept 03.jpg|Jhin Geist des Virtuosen Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Jhin Frühes Konzept 1.png|Jhin Frühes Konzept 1 Jhin Frühes Konzept 2.png|Jhin Frühes Konzept 2 Jhin Konzept 13.jpg|Jhin Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin Konzept 14.jpg|Jhin Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin Konzept 19.jpg|Jhin Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin Konzept 16.jpg|Jhin Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin Gesicht Study.png|Jhin Konzept 5 Jhin Konzept 15.jpg|Jhin Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin Konzept 12.jpg|Jhin Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin Konzept 18.jpg|Jhin Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin Konzept 17.jpg|Jhin Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin Konzept 11.jpg|Jhin Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Jhin Splash Konzept.png|Jhin Splash Konzept Jhin High Noon- Konzept 01.jpg|High Noon-Jhin Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Jhin High Noon- Konzept 02.jpg|High Noon-Jhin Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Jhin High Noon- Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|High Noon-Jhin Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Maryna Aleksandrova) Jhin SKT T1- Konzept 01.jpg|SKT T1- Jhin Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Jhin Log-in Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Jhin Log-in Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 03.jpg|PROJEKT: Jhin Log-in Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 04.jpg|PROJEKT: Jhin Log-in Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 05.jpg|PROJEKT: Jhin Log-in Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 06.jpg|PROJEKT: Jhin Log-in Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Jhin Awaken Konzept 01.jpg|Jhin Awaken Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Jhin Awaken Konzept 02.gif|Jhin Awaken Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Jhin Awaken Konzept 03.jpg|Jhin Awaken Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Jhin Camille Awaken Konzept 01.jpg|Jhin Camille Awaken Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Jhin Saison 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Saison 2019 Jhin Promo (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) }} |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * ist der erste Champion, der 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. * Er wurde von August Browning designt.needs confirmation * wurde in nur sieben Monaten entwickelt.needs confirmation Verglichen mit anderen durchschnitlichen Champion-Entwicklungszeiten von ca. einem Jahr, ist dies sehr schnell. * Im Seitenquelltext der Championseiten von , , und gab es Hinweise auf Jhin durch die Wörter "Jhin" und "Deadeye". ** Deadeye war Jhins Code-Name während der Entwicklung.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Sein Arbeitstitel war "The Artisan Killer".needs confirmation * Während Jhins Entwicklung verursachte seine Passive massiven Schaden. Zum Beispiel hat Jhins vierte Autoattack einen mit vollem Leben auf einen Schlag getötet. Aus diesem Grund wurde sie nochmal überarbeitet.needs confirmation * Jhin konnte seine Q, , von der Position des getroffenen Champions aus einfach nochmal einsetzten. Dies wurde allerdings als zu kompliziert zum tatsächlichen Einsatz befunden. * Seine W, , hatte Champions sogar im Nebel des Krieges (dort, wo man ohne ein Auge eigentlich nichts sieht) markieren können.needs confirmation * Ein Bug, der während Jhins Entwicklung auftrat, war, dass unter bestimmen Umständen unglaublich weit über die Karte fliegen konnte.Jhin Champion Q&A: "Did any crazy glitches happen during development?" * Name stammt von dem arabischen Word "Jinn" ab, was so viel wie "Dämon" oder "nicht menschlich" übersetzt heißt.needs confirmation Er zeigt auch Verbindungen mit anderen Wörtern, wie z.B. "Majnūn" (Besessen oder auch einfach Verrückt) oder "Jannah" (Garten). Beide Wörter passen ausgezeichnet zu , da er psychisch instabil ist und immer Blumen, Bäume und andere Formen von Pflanzen beim Begehen seiner Gewalttaten sieht. Wissen über den Champion * hat eine mechanische Schulter, die er in Kombination mit seiner zu einem für seine ultimative Fähigkeit verwandelt. * Im Gegensatz zu einer weit verbreiteten Meinung ist Jhin keineswegs zum Teil ein Roboter, sondern ein Mensch in einem Body-Sleeve, der einige mechanische Teile am Körper trägt.Jhin Champion Q&A: "His arm isn't robotic..." ** Dass seine Stimme sich eher mechanisch anhört, liegt daran, dass er sie durch seine Maske modifiziert und sollte musikalisch klingen.Jhin Champion Q&A: "Why does his voice sound more machine like than human?" * ist besessen von der Nummer 4 und so hat sie eine besondere Bedeutung für ihn. ** Ein Rioter schrieb als Antwort auf die Frage "Warum die 4?": "Four is the number of death. Your life has three acts... then..."Jhin Champion Q&A: "Why the number 4?" (Vier ist die Zahl des Todes. Unser Leben hat drei Akte... und dann...). In Jhins Champion-Spotlight heißt es passend dazu, dass Jhin glaube, der Tod sei der wichtigste Moment im Leben eines Menschen.Youtube - Jhins Champion-Spotlight, Minute 0:53. Er ist besessen davon, diesen Moment so perfekt wie möglich zu gestalten. ** Seine Obsession mit der Zahl 4 stammt aus seinem Titel "Virtuose". Die meisten modernen Songs sind in einem 4/4 Takt geschrieben, was bedeutet, jeder Balken ist in 4 verschiedenen Beats getrennt. Diese zählt er jedes Mal, wenn er autoattackt, um die "Durchführung" seines Meisterwerkes über das ganze Match zu verteilen.needs confirmation ** Jhin findet, der Tod sollte etwas Wunderschönes sein. Tode, die sich nicht wie eine großartige Aufführung anfühlen, erscheinen ihm als Verschwendung. Andere Killer wie empfindet Jhin wahrscheinlich als ungehobelt und grob.Jhin Champion Q&A: "What Jhin thinks about of murderers like Shaco..." ** Jhin ist ein Killer, ein Werkzeug des Terrors. Gegen Bezahlung tötet er. Er tut, was immer man von ihm verlangt.Jhin Champion Q&A: "He is an intrument of terror." *** Riot erklärte, man würde noch erfahren, was Jhin zu einem Killer gemacht hat, jedoch nicht sofort und nicht in Form einer simplen Antwort - das würde nicht zu solch einer Art von Charaktere passen.Ebd. ** Jhin bekam seine Ausrüstung von der Kashuri-Waffenkammer, südliches Ionia.Ebd. *** Seine Waffe, Whisper, wurde eigens für ihn angefertigt und von ihm selbst modifiziert. *** Jhins Kugeln sind magisch. Er stellt sie selbst so her, dass sie wunderschöne Effekte entfalten, wenn sie töten. Die Lotus-Blüte ist einer davon, speziell für Tode in der Kluft der Beschwörer. In der "Realität" kann sich jeder Tod visuell anders darstellen.Ebd. ** Anders als Jhins Todesanimation vermuten lassen könnte, ist Jhin nicht von seiner Maske oder einem Dämon besessen. Ein Rioter sagte hierzu, es sei alles nur eine Metapher und würde sich nur in seinem Kopf abspielen.Jhin Champion Q&A, about Jhins animations ** "IIII" ist eine ungewöhnliche Alternative zur römischen Zahl "IV". Die einzelnen "I" sind scheinbar die Zählstriche seiner . ** Er hat 4 Personen in 4 verschiedenen Regionen getötet. Alle sind Auftragsmorde gewesen. ** In seinen Ankündigungsvideos hatte er vier Champions "perfekt" gemacht ( , , und ). *** Das Video "Geist des Virtuosen" (Jhin Teaser) zeigt Jhins Vorstellung vom Tod dieser Champions, d.h. es hat sich weder 1:1 so zugetragen, noch hängt alles direkt mit seiner Geschichte zusammen.Jhin Champion Q&A: "The promo stuff shows people he imagines killing" ** Künstlername oder nicht - Jhin besteht aus 4 Buchstaben. *** "Jin" war der erste Name, den man für ihn auswählte, allerdings addierte man das "H", damit es während der Championauswahlsphase nicht zu Verwechslungen mit kommen würde.Jhin Champion Q&A: "Jin was the first name we picked" *** "Khada Jhin" bedeutet "Goldene Exzellenz" in der ioninischen Sprache. ** Alle seine Fähigkeiten haben etwas mit der Zahl 4 zu tun: *** Seine Passive aktiviert sich nach 4 Autoattacks. *** Seine Q kann bis zu 4 mal weiterspringen. *** Seine W markiert sein Ziel 4 Sekunden lang. *** Seine E deckt man alle Einheiten für 4 Sekunden auf. *** Mit seiner R schießt er genau 4 Schüsse ab. ** Bei der Rückrufanimation von dem High Noon Skin schießt er genau 4 mal. * Jhin ist etwa vier Jahre älter als .Jhin Champion Q&A: "How old is Jhin?" * Während seines Taunts schießt er vier mal. * In Jhins Animation zum Chatbefehl "Lachen" zieht er seine Maske ab und enthüllt ein Cover aus Leder, das bei näherem Hinsehen eines seiner Augen erkennen lässt. Laut Riot habe Jhin tatsächlich auch ein Gesicht und sei in der Tat menschlich.Jhin Champion Q&A: "He does have a face!" ** Jhin hat blaue Augen.needs confirmation Auch wenn man nur eines sehen kann, sind beide funktionstüchtig.Jhin Champion Q&A: "Is he missing an eye or does he cover it up?" * Jhin hat eine Reihe zufälliger Interaktionen, wie z.B. ein unheimliches Lachen zu Beginn eines Spiels.Jhin Champion Q&A: "And how do I trigger the creepy humming / laughing at the start of the game, is it random?" * Man spielt mit dem Gedanken, einen "Arktischen Jhin"-Skin zu entwickeln. Diese Art Skin war schon als Release-Skin in Überlegung, da er zum Charakter passen würde,Jhin Champion Q&A: We did think about Arctic Ops for his launch skin" allerdings entschied man sich letzendlich zuerst für High-Noon-Jhin. * Einige seiner vielen psychotischen Phantasien sind:needs confirmation ** das Verlangen nach schönen und perfekten Toden. ** ein Revolverheld sein (eventuell wegen dem High Noon Skin). ** jemanden mit seiner Waffe erschießen. ** ein Sniper sein. ** ein vielseitiger Psychopat sein, der immer versucht bis 4 zu zählen. Zitate * Sein Zitat "Ich lebe für den Applaus, sie werden dafür sterben" ist eine Anlehnung an Lady Gagas Lied [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pco91kroVgQ "Applause"] (engl.: "I live for the applause"). * Sein anderes Zitat "Es ist mein eigener Wille meinen Geist in Bewegung zu setzten" ist eine direkter Bezug auf den Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_W%C3%BCstenplanet_(Film) "Der Wüstenplanet"] von David Lynch. * Sein Taunt gegenüber "Du hast zu viele Zeilen." ist eine Anlehnung daran, dass er die meisten Sprüche von allen Champion hat. * Sein Spruch beim Kaufen von "Ich liebe es zu performen, aber ich hasse die Massen", gibt eine direkte Anspielung auf das Blocken von Fähigkeiten aufgrund von und auch auf das Blocken von Massenkontrolleffekten. * Sein Spruch während des Bewegens "Glück ... ist eine warme Pistole" (engl.: "Happiness... is a warm gun.") bezieht sich auf den gleichnamigen Song von den Beatles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXWMt4vkQ80 Happiness is a Warm Gun]. * In der italienischen Version hat er den Spruch "Cadranno come, d'Autunno, dagli alberi, le foglie.". Übersetzt heißt es so viel wie: "Sie werden fallen, so wie die Herbstblätter von Bäumen". Es ist eine Zeile aus dem italienischen Gedicht "Soldati" ("Soldiers") von Ungaretti. * Sein Spruch bei einer Attacke "Sing für mich" ist eine direkte Anlehnung an [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Phantom_der_Oper Das Phantom der Oper]. * Sein Spruch "Sie sind Puppen. Ich ziehe an ihren Fäden und dann Tanzen sie." hat Ähnlichkeit mit Spruch "Zieh an den Fäden. Sieh sie tanzen.". * "Hinter jeder Maske ... ist eine weitere Maske." könnte eine Anlehnung an Marty Rubins Zitat "Hinter jeder Maske ist ein Gesicht und hinter dem eine Geschichte" sein. ** Allerdings könnte es auch eine Anlehnung an das Zitat von Kakashi Hatake aus dem Anime Naruto sein, "Unter meiner Maske trage ich noch eine weitere Maske zur Sicherheit", aus Naruto Staffel 2 Folge 101 "Das Geheimnis, das geheim bleiben wird?" sein.http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Episode:_Das_Geheimnis,_das_geheim_bleiben_wird%3F * Die Interaktion beim Töten eines gegnerischen Teemos mit dem High Noon Skin "Ich mag, wie du stirbst Junge." (engl.: "I like how u die boy.") ist eine Anlehnung an den Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Django_Unchained "Django Unchained"]. Champion-Einblicke: Jhin ;von fizzNchips Champion-Einblicke: Jhin thumb|center|640px Wir haben mit einer leeren Seite angefangen und am Ende hatten wir einen Killer. Hier könnt ihr lesen, was dazwischen alles passiert ist. Anmerkungen zum Design von August Browning alias Riot Gypsy Anmerkungen zu künstlerischen Aspekten von Larry Ray alias The Bravo Ray Anmerkungen zur Geschichte von Odin Shafer alias WAAARGHbobo Unser ursprüngliches Ziel war relativ klar: Wir wollten uns einen Scharfschützen-Traum erfüllen, der sich merklich von Caitlyns Schüssen aus der Distanz unterschied. Ihre hohe Feuerrate und die unbegrenzte Munition machen sie eher zur Heckenschützin mit halbautomatischem Gewehr, wohingegen wir in die Richtung eines traditionellen Scharfschützen mit Repetierwaffe gehen wollten. Wir waren auf einen Champion aus, der langsame und wirkungsvolle Schüsse abgeben, seine Fertigkeit beim Schießen über große Distanz hinweg beweisen und selbst dann Druck machen konnte, wenn er mal nicht traf. So oder so sollte jeder Schuss zählen. Frühe Inspiration thumb|left|300px Frühe Skizzen arbeiteten mit einem mysteriösen Roboter-Cowboy, der auf Kopfgelder aus war und mit einem Scharfschützengewehr hantierte – kein Konzept, das sich leicht verkaufen lässt – und so landete der Charakter schnell in der sprichwörtlichen Gefriertruhe, während wir uns mit anderen Ideen beschäftigten, die bereits weiter fortgeschritten waren. Tatsächlich schafften es ein paar Champions vom Konzept bis zur Produktion, während unser Scharfschütze es sich in der Gefriertruhe gemütlich machte, darunter ein gewisses Duo, das dem Tod sehr nahesteht. Nachdem wir Kindreds Thematik festgelegt hatten, fanden wir, dass das Kopfgeldsystem besser zu ihnen passte, und übernahmen einfach die Mechanik von unserem Scharfschützen. Ohne den Aspekt der Kopfgeldjagd hatten wir weiterhin einen mysteriösen Roboter-Cowboy mit Scharfschützengewehr – immer noch eine coole Idee, die wir gerne weiterverfolgt hätten. Also nahmen wir die Arbeiten an ihm mit der Absicht wieder auf, den Traum des Scharfschützen mit hoher Reichweite zu erfüllen. Anfänglich hatte er einfach nur ein Scharfschützengewehr, doch die Reichweite und die Geschwindigkeit waren Caitlyn immer noch zu ähnlich, so dass wir uns überlegten, wie wir ihn abgrenzen konnten. Letztendlich einigten wir uns auf eine auseinandernehmbare Waffe, die für normale Angriffe wie eine Handfeuerwaffe mit begrenzter Reichweite funktionierte, aber für Schüsse auf die Distanz über seine Fähigkeiten zusammengebaut werden konnte. Die Idee fand Anklang und August begann, sich zu überlegen, wie man den Spielern das Konzept „Planung und Ausführung“ näherbringen könnte. Im Gegensatz zum Sperrfeuer aus zermürbenden normalen Angriffen, das durch das Angriffstempo des durchschnittlichen Schützen begünstigt wird, sollten hier sorgfältig gesetzte Schüsse im richtigen Moment in den Vordergrund rücken. Als wir das Konzept intern besprachen, wurde uns schnell klar, dass der Ausdruck „Scharfschütze“ sich nicht richtig anfühlte – es gab einfach zu viel Überschneidung mit Caitlyn und die Namensgebung implizierte, dass er ausschließlich aus großer Entfernung agieren würde. Also überlegten wir uns einen passenderen Namen für die Entwicklung des Charakters. thumb|center|640px Der Meisterschütze thumb|left|240px Der Begriff „Meisterschütze“ passte perfekt, da er sich auf einen Killer aus großer Entfernung bezog, aber ohne die Implikationen des Scharfschützen auskam. August arbeitete dieses „Jeder Schuss zählt“-Konzept aus und implementierte ein Munitionssystem für seine normalen Angriffe. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Tödliche Fanfare zu der Grundfähigkeit mit der höchsten Reichweite im Spiel. Allerdings war sie am effektivsten, wenn seine Verbündete das Ziel vorher markiert hatten. So wollten wir das Gefühl des „Ans Messer Lieferns“ in League einbauen, wo die anderen ihrem Scharfschützen die Position von Zielen verraten. Außerdem passte Tödliche Fanfare zusammen mit Letzte Verbeugung viel besser zum Scharfschützen unserer Träume, da beide große Entfernungen abdecken, aber, was viel wichtiger ist, danebengehen können. Die Fähigkeiten hingen also stark von der Fertigkeit des Spielers ab und würden das Ziel des Meisterschützen selbst dann psychisch beeinflussen, wenn er keinen Treffer landete. Ihr habt sicher alle Filme gesehen, in denen die Soldaten in Deckung sprinten, wenn der Scharfschütze den ersten Schuss abgegeben hat, und das war eine große Inspiration für das Gefühl, das wir mit unserem Meisterschützen vermitteln wollten. Große Reichweite bedeutete gleichzeitig, dass der Meisterschütze seine Stellung einrichten musste, was während unserer Tests zum Fähigkeitenset zu einem wichtigen Teil seiner Spielmechanik wurde. Der Meisterschütze musste darüber nachdenken, von wo aus er am meisten ausrichten konnte. Und während das gegnerische Team anfangs dachte, dass sie auf der besseren Seite in einem Kampf „4 gegen 5“ waren, lernten sie ziemlich schnell ihre Lektion und fragten sich mit schlotternden Knien: „Wo ist der Scharfschütze? Vier ist die magische Zahl August begrenzte die Schüsse des Meisterschützen auf vier – diese niedrige Zahl bedeutete, dass jeder Schuss zählte und dass wir den Schaden erhöhen konnten, so dass jeder Schuss auch richtig weh tat. Außerdem gefiel uns aus Sicht der Spielmechanik der Gedanke, dass der vierte Schuss der tödlichste war. Aber warum sollte der Meisterschütze seinen mächtigsten Schuss bis zum Schluss aufheben? Wir nahmen uns seine Persönlichkeit vor und begannen, die Zahl vier als durchgehendes Motiv zu verwenden. Der Meisterschütze will dich nicht nur töten – er will dir einen perfekten Tod bescheren, den er langsam aufbaut und immer weiter steigert. Odin fing an, den Meisterschützen als Künstler zu sehen, und baute Anspielungen auf die Musik – besonders auf Opern – in seine Kommentare und Persönlichkeit ein. Die Zahl vier wurde zur Schlüsselzahl in seinem Fähigkeitenset, so dass seine Granaten viermal abprallen und er für Letzte Verbeugung genau vier Schüsse zur Verfügung hat. Dies spiegelte sogar Aspekte unserer eigenen Welt wieder, da das Wort „vier“ auf Chinesisch Ähnlichkeit mit dem Wort für „Tod“ hat, weshalb sie in weiten Teilen Asiens als Unglückszahl gilt. Das passte für den Meisterschützen natürlich wie die Faust aufs Auge. thumb|center|640px Ein Blick fürs Detail Seine Motive und die Spielmechanik nahmen langsam Form an und so war es an der Zeit, uns Gedanken über sein Aussehen zu machen. Wir probierten immer noch, eine Roboter-Cowboy-Ästhetik zu finden. Gleichzeitig wollten wir aber sehen, wie die verschiedenen Fraktionen in Runeterra das Aussehen des Meisterschützen beeinflussen würden. Wir experimentierten mit ein paar Zhaun-Designs und verpassten dem Meisterschützen eine Maske, ohne sein Geschlecht weiterzubestimmen. Als Nächstes wollten wir sein Aussehen über Asymmetrie unheimlicher gestalten. Larry zeichnete ein paar Silhouetten und eine davon ließ das Team nicht mehr los: thumb|center|640px Warum der Buckel? Was war dieses Ding? Der Buckel weckte neben der zusammenbaubaren Waffe in uns eine prickelnde Neugier. Dann zeichnete Larry uns einige Animationsstudien und wir sahen, was der Buckel eigentlich war – nämlich Teil seiner Waffe – und wie er sich bewegte. Die Interessengruppe war sofort überzeugt, also entwickelten wir den Charakter weiter. Der Meisterschütze wurde zuerst ein Düsterer, dann eine Frau. Als Nächstes probierten wir Ionia aus und fanden, dass die reich verzierte Architektur und das „Form vor Funktionalität“-Mantra gut zum Meisterschützen passte. Mit Ionia im Hinterkopf zogen wir seinen Körper in die Länge und machten aus seiner Maske ein ziseliertes Kunstwerk. Wir verabschiedeten uns ganz von den Robotern, da sie die aufkeimende Eleganz vermissen ließen, die der Charakter des Meisterschützen mittlerweile entwickelt hatte. Tatsächlich wussten wir, dass der Charakter sich langsam in einen ziemlich fiesen Mörder verwandelte, aber um ihn wirklich furchteinflößend zu machen, musste er umgänglich erscheinen. Der Meisterschütze musste menschlich und normal wirken, und nur wenn man sich näherte, sollte es langsam dämmern, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und zwar überhaupt nicht stimmte. Wir nannten das schließlich „Die Lüge“. Die Lüge thumb|left|240px Odin arbeitete weiter daran, den Meisterschützen, der mittlerweile Jhin hieß, zu einem Monster zu machen. Aber nicht wie Rek’Sai, die deinen Kopf abreißt und dein Herz verschlingt. Wir wollten Jhin zu einem echten Psychopathen machen, jemand, mit dem man interagieren konnte, aber der nie so ganz anwesend war. Er scheint zwar zu lächeln, aber das ist nicht wahr: Seine Maske lächelt. Jhin ist ständig auf der Suche nach einer Rechtfertigung für seine Taten, und ähnlich wie Dexter wirkt der Meisterschütze zwar normal, doch in seinem Inneren ist er ein wahres Monster, das wild entschlossen ist, seine Kunst auszuüben und seinen Opfern den perfekten Tod zu bereiten. Schmetterlinge und Rosen Wir befanden uns auf der Zielgeraden. Wir nahmen uns Jhins Waffen vor und kreierten spezifische, magische Pistolen und keine rein ballistischen Waffen. Um seine künstlerischen Ambitionen noch deutlicher hervorzuarbeiten, verpassten wir Jhins Gewehr eine füllerähnliche Spitze am Gewehrlauf. Wir entschieden uns für helle, intensive Farben mit Hervorhebungen, die seine eitle Art untermalen sollten. Seine drei Hauptfarben – lila, weiß und gold – spielen auf römische Kaiser an. Jhin hat also nicht nur die nötige Feuerkraft, sondern ist auch noch todschick gekleidet. Zu guter Letzt hat es der ursprüngliche Roboter-Cowboy doch noch in die Kluft geschafft, auch wenn das etwas ist, das wir eigentlich in diesen Artikeln nicht ansprechen. Sein Start-Skin, High Noon-Jhin, ist eine kleine, aber feine Hommage an das originale Konzept, das den Virtuosen hervorgebracht hat. thumb|center|640pxthumb|center|640px Wir melden uns bald wieder zurück mit einer „Frage und Antwort“-Stunde mit den Riotern, die für Jhin verantwortlich sind. Haltet also eure Fragen bereit! |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.2 - Hotfix vom 30.10.2020: * ** Normale Angriffe verändern sich nicht mehr zu E – Gefesseltes Publikum, nachdem er von getroffen wurde. V9.24: * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % verringert ⇒ wird um 10 % verringert. V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! }}